1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of easily removable and replaceable friction material pads in friction coupling mechanisms and to modular assemblies employing such friction material pads.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,235, granted Jan. 12, 1993, and entitled "Modular Brakes and Clutches", the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference, describes pneumatically actuated piston and cylinder assemblies for urging friction material into contact with a disc that is rotatable relative to the body which carries the piston and cylinder assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,583, granted Jun. 22, 1976, entitled "Mounting of Cylinders in Friction Brakes and Clutches", describes friction brakes and clutches having pivotable or dismountable pods carrying friction material pads, and shows the use of interchangeable parts. Pivoted mounting systems for frictional brakes and clutches are also shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,717, granted Jun. 15, 1971 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,900, granted Oct. 10, 1972.